Junie B. Jones
'''Junie B. Jones '''is a British live-action educational television series for children ages 3 to 8, created by Little Airplanes Productions, Nine Story Media Group, and Random House for BBC. The show is set in the real British city of London, and revolves around the lives of kindergartener June Beatrice Jones, her friends and family, and their daily interactions with each other. Show Link Junie B. Jones is a live-action drama series that airs daily on CBeebies. Aimed at young viewers between the ages of three and eight, Junie B. Jones' goal is to help foster an lifelong love of reading and writing, and to use some key social skills that are necessary for both school and in for life. Based on the popular children's chapter books by Barbara Park, The Junie B. Jones show chronicles the adventures of June Beatrice 'Junie B.' Jones (a five-year-old comics girl) through engaging, socio-emotional stories that focus on disasters and issues faced by very young children. It is a comedy that tells these stories from a child's point of view without moralising or speaking down. Situations on Junie B. Jones develop in realistic ways, and don't always turn out as we -- or Junie B. and her friends -- might expect. The series is supported by a substantial educational outreach campaign that develops relevant materials (including resources, lesson plans, and activities), and distributes them to librarians, educators, community centers, and of course families. The series is also supported by an all-new website that features activities, both educational and entertaining at the same time, for use at and away from the computer. The programme will be accessible through closed-captioning to viewers who are deaf and/or hearing impaired. Junie B. Jones is hugely impactful on those with special needs, especially those deaf or hearing impaired. Website Link The Junie B. Jones Web site is the online companion to the popular television series airing daily on CBeebies. Like the show, the site targets kids between the ages of three and eight. It supports the same educational goals as the programme: literacy and the modeling of age-appropriate socio-emotional and problem-solving skills. The online and printable games on the site are both engaging and educational. While many features are designed to promote independent play, there is much here for parents and kids to do together, as well as a wealth of information for educators and carers. Name That Feeling is a brilliant feeling charades game which lets children match a character's facial expression with how she might feel in a given situation. This game can be used to explore the fact that facial expressions are important, especially when communicating with people with special needs, especially the deaf. Play this game with your children, and ask them to show you the faces they make when they are happy, sad, cross, etc. My Bedtime Game helps you and your LOs talk about the things they do at bedtime. Junie B.'s Top 20 reaches deep into the vaults of Junie B. lore. Dr. Zoyce books! The hiding spot! Philipp Johnny Bob! Not to mention, Gus Valoney! (Ah, we knew you well...) These and many other of Junie B. and the gang's favourite items are featured in a variety of simple-yet-challenging games to test a player's reflexes and logic. Games with Grandpa Miller is a Junie B. Jones trivia quiz. Children will love testing their Junie B. knowledge, and they'll be practicing their reading skills as they do it! (They can access helpful hints if they get stumped.) Try playing this game with your children by taking turns reading questions aloud and submitting answers. Ask Principal! is a fun reading activity that gives children a peek into Principal's crystal ball. Encourage young children to make up stories based on some of Principal's quirky predictions about Junie B. and her friends. Art Gallery showcases children's drawings through the eyes of "Meanie" Jim McCray, who presents them as the works of art they really are. Browse the gallery with your children, and talk about what you see. Encourage your children to send their own drawings to Jim. Baby Ollie's Stickers is an interactive feature that introduces pre-readers to the basic concepts of correspondence: create something, send it, and then receive a response. Children create a unique note for Baby Ollie using a variety of online "stickers," send it to him, and soon receive a reply at the same minute. This feature offers loads of creative possibilities and responses, so the more children play, then the more fun that they can experience! Charlotte's Comic Creator lets kids create their own Junie B. Jones comic! Comics can either be imagined from scratch or can begin with a "Story Starter," a comic that needs some finishing! With tons of characters, backgrounds, props, speech bubbles, and the ability to type in their own dialogue and stories, there are endless creative possibilities. Let's Make Music! allows children to mix some funky sounds made by everyday objects to create their own clever musical ditty. This feature not only allows children to create their own multi-layered rhythms, but also to use sounds coded to the computer keyboard to riff on top. (Children can even record their own tunes and send them to their favourite friends!) The main goal of this feature is to enforce the idea that music is a form of self-expression that is accessible to everyone. After playing this game with your children, use some everyday household items (pots, pans, wooden spoons, etc.) and make music together! Don't Wake Ollie! is an interactive game in which children help Junie B. get across a darkened room without tripping on Baby Ollie's toys. This increasingly tricky memory activity encourages children to remember sounds and visual cues as they build a mental map of the floor. An entertaining game in itself, it was also designed with consultation from the National Center for Accessible Media with the goal of helping sighted children begin to understand what it's like to be blind or have some sight loss. Use this game to talk to your children that how even blind people might develop mental maps to find their way across even the most familiar room. London Map is a great place for kids to get insider information about Junie B.'s World. This fun interactive map enables youngsters to access fun information about the city, its residents, and its main locations. Fact or Opinion? is a quiz game in which Lucille and Grace make statements about their friends, and it's your job to help Jim decide whether those statements are facts or opinions. The goal of the game is to help young children learn about the difference between facts and opinions (while having great fun, of course). Get five answers correct and you'll see a video clip from the show that presents facts and opinions in "real life" situations in London. The larger media goal for this game is to help children reflect critically upon the positive messages they are getting from the media—are these facts or opinions? Family Interview Fun offers a simple, easy-to-use way for kids to interview a family member or two about their own childhoods. Learn about relatives' nicknames, pets, favorite books, and much more! These lovely one-page interviews — printed, or saved to a mobile device's photo gallery — could be a wonderful and meaningful keepsake for families. Letters to Whom is a collection of interactive writing-and-sending-a-letter activities. In each game, pre-readers can customise a letter to a character from Junie B. Jones, send it, and get a fast response. Devised to help young children exercise early literacy and letter-writing skills, every letter offers lots of creative possibilities. Encourage the children to alter their input and see how it changes the character's response. The set includes: Letters to Junie B., Ask William, Travel Tales with Charlotte, and Hey, Meanie Jim! A sub feature of "Letters to Whom" is the Letter writer helper that provides children with the techniques of writing a letter, an e-mail, a greeting card, or a postcard. Grace's Movie Maker lets kids help Grace fix a short movie she created. They need to make the movie happier, sadder, funnier, scarier, or more exciting, depending on her wishes. Kids access a special editing screen that allows them to change the scenery and sound in three scenes, as well as the soundtrack. This amazing game offers children an opportunity to experiment with media production, and encourages them to make expert ideas and choices that will affect the media they are creating. The goal is to teach kids that all media are constructed, and that different choices made by the media creators have different (emotional) impacts on them as media consumers. Poetry Club helps children learn about all kinds of poetry, and gives them a chance to submit their own poem through the site for potential posting. While we cannot guarantee that all submitted poems will appear on the site, you can encourage children by posting their poems on their fridge or on a bulletin board. Colouring Pages let even the youngest Junie B. Jones fans hone their artistic skills. There are two printable colouring pages for each character featured on the site. Encourage children to get creative! Masks is a collection of Junie B. Jones character faces to print, colour, and wear! These props are great for when you're re-enacting your favourite scenes from the programme! Characters *Junie B. Jones (played by Jaliyah Harris) - Junie B. is the titular character of the series and is a funny, cheeky, and sometimes a little dramatic kindergartner. She often explores the world around her, in which young children can relate to her. *Grace Robinson (played by Jade Strong) - Grace is Junie B.'s best friend. She's a sociable girll who loves eating and telling jokes, and has a hard time motivating herself to do homework. She is an only child who lives with her mum and her dad. *Lucille Hunt (played by Erica Bell) - Lucille is Junie B.'s bestest friend who likes being in charge. She comes from a very wealthy family, and is used to getting her own way. Sometimes she has difficulty understanding other people's perspectives, but she can be a great friend. *Jim McCray (played by Peter Ugolini) - Jim is a 6-year-old boy who is repeating afternoon kindergarten. He's a small child with a rather tough and naughty image. He has a softer side that he tries to hide, but his interests are brilliantly diverse. *William Fistermacher (played by Justin Fitzgerald-Tan) - William is a yong boy who is Meanie Jim's best friend and sometimes plays a little too rough with Junie B.. He's generally good in Mrs.' point of view, but he possess an exhausting overabundance of raw energy. He lives with his yummy mummy. *Charlotte Ryder (played by Tina French) - Charlotte is a well-traveled beautiful girl with loads of stories to tell. She takes music classes sure, but she is also very creative. Honest and well-minded, she gets along well with her classmates at Room Nine. *Mason Jefferson (played by Valentino Placencia) - Mason is in the first grade, and he is a year older than the Room Nine gang. A little quirky and sensitive, he can also sometimes be very sweet. He often reminds the Room Niners that he's older and wiser, and is also very generous with life lessons. *Roger Trunchbull (played by Elliott Instead) - Roger is one of the newer inhabitants in London. Originally from Ireland, Roger is friendly, outgoing, and LOVES to tell a good story. He can talk the legs off a chair, but his heart is definitely in the right place. *Paulie Allen Puffer (played by Simon Quattrochi) - Paulie Allen is a friendly kid who takes his enormous intellect in stride. While he's a clever clogs, he's not a "know-it-all." Not only does he have a great interest in sports, but he is especially skilled at football too. *Jamal Hall (played by Omar Iacono) - Jamal Hall is a friendly kid who can be a bit shy. When he's uncomfortable, he speaks through Davy Jones, his wooden dummy. Jamal has ADHD, and prefers working with his hands to reading and writing. *Zabella Ibanez (played by Whittney Maldinaldo) - Zabella enjoys language, poetry, and music. Although often quiet, Zabella has the spirit of an entertainer, and every now and then she lets it out. *Ollie Jones (played by Alyssa and Alana Hutcheon) - Ollie is Junie B.'s baby brother. As an infant, he makes messes and odd, loud noises. Through him, Junie B. learns how to share. *Tickle Jones (played by "Rover") - Tickle is Junie B.'s dog. Through him, Junie B. gains responsibility and companionship. *Robert Jones (played by Will Young) - Robert "Bob" (Mr. Jones) is both Junie B. and Ollie's daddy. He runs a catering business out of the Jones family household. He and Mrs. Jones are both supportive, thoughtful people who take an interest in what their two children are doing. Like many parents, they are working to maintain a balance between their home life and their careers. *Ellie Jones (played by Fearne Cotton) - Ellie (Mrs. Jones) is both Junie B. and Ollie's mummy. She has her own accounting practice. She and Mr. Jones are both supportive, thoughtful people who take an interest in what their two children are doing. Like many parents, they are working to maintain a balance between their home life and their careers. *Mrs. Gina Clarke (played by Linda Buckinghamshire) - Mrs. Clarke (sometimes known as Mrs.) is a kindergarten teacher at Room Nine. She is kind, caring, and comforting in the eyes of her pupils. They generally enjoy her classes, and never wish to leave. *Frank Miller (played by Johnny Ball) - Frank is both Junie B. and Ollie's grandfather (Mum's dad). He babysits Junie B. in the mornings before afternoon kindergarten. He and Grandma Lillian Miller are devoted grandparents. Through them, the show explores intergenerational relationships. *Lillian Miller (played by Julie Stevens) - Lillian is both Junie B. and Ollie's grandmother (Mum's dad). She babysits Ollie in the afternoons. She and Grandpa Frank Miller are devoted grandparents. Through them, the show explores intergenerational relationships. History on CBeebies The Show joined CBeebies on September 1, 2019. It is available on the IPlayer and the website. Junie B.'s Happy Jolly Christmas aired on CBeebies throughout December of said year. Category:Shows Category:CBeebies Category:CBeebies Topics Category:2019 Category:Based off the books Category:Language and Literacy Category:Social and Emotional Development